1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus with a plurality of functions such as a scan function and a print function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a complex image forming apparatus with a plurality of functions, such as a copy function, a scan function and a network print function, has come into use. In such a complex image forming apparatus (hereinafter referred to as an MFP), at the time of shipping from a maker, a plurality of functions (scan function, printer function, etc.) are previously installed. However, the user can not immediately use all these installed functions, and as described in JP-A-2006-88698, a device called an enabler is purchased from the maker, and only the function permitted by this device is made usable. That is, in the MFP, unless the enabler is not installed, all functions can not be used, and in the case where a specific function, for example, a printer function is desired to be used, the enabler to permit the printer function is purchased, and this is installed in the MFP, so that the printer function can be used.
Besides, in the case where the MFP is shared by a plurality of departments, there is a case where in a department, although the copy function can be used, the other functions such as the scan function and the network print function are desired not to be used in view of security and cost. In such a case, each department is made to have an enabler, and only the function specified by this enabler is permitted to be used.
As this enabler, a USB memory has been generally used. However, as described above, the enabler itself has only to store data to specify a function whose use is permitted or a function whose use is prohibited among the functions of the MFP. Accordingly, when the USB memory is used as the enabler, the cost becomes high relatively to the role to be played.
Besides, in general, in MFPs as network equipments, an identification number called a MAC address is assigned to each of the MFPs. This MAC address is stored in a dedicated ROM, and this also causes the cost to increase.